


Good Girls

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Summer Sins are the most forgivable; the heat invokes a kind of fleeting madness. It's pretty hot in Hermione's Office!





	Good Girls

Good Girls are Bad Girls who haven't been caught.

Summer Sins are the most forgivable; the heat invokes a kind of fleeting madness

\----

The Italian Ministry in the summer was always ridiculously hot. Hermione couldn't quite understand that considering everyone who worked in this building had at least some magic; no one had thought to install some sort of magical air conditioning.

Personal cooling charms would only work so well amongst these walls. Spells had a habit of not working completely due to the amount of magic being used throughout the building.

It was days like this that she tried to work from home. That wasn't going to cut it today though. Her fiancé had invited his best friends over for a long weekend ahead of next week’s Stag party. Yes even the wizarding world hadn't escaped the tradition of Hen and Stag parties. 

Today her home was going to be filled of enemies from her youth. Enemies that had somehow become good friends. Her two best friends would also be arriving that evening, even they had befriended their old enemies, even if it had taken slightly longer.

Italy had become her second home, she had moved here even before she had agreed to marry her fiancé who was half Italian on his father’s side. Somehow she had become the British ambassador and oversaw all dealings between the Italian and British ministries. Her job allowed her plentiful visits to Britain as well as the freedom to work from home when she felt like it. 

It had taken some time to adjust to living out here, but then that had been when she and Blaise had begun to spend time together. He was also working in Italy as a sports correspondent for the Daily Prophet and Freelancing for the Quibbler on the side. The fact that she had known a face from home in this foreign country had drawn her to him, which was convenient for Blaise as it turned out, as he had been trying to get her to go on a date with him for months before she had moved away.

She had resisted him for as long as she could, but had then fallen hard for the smooth talking, charismatic ex-Slytherin. 

They had since made quite the life for themselves here in Italy. Friends visited as often as they wanted, they both frequently went back to Britain for all-important occasions, they were godparents to their respective friends children.

All in all they had quite an idyllic life together. The only thorn in her side continued to be Draco Malfoy. One of Blaise's best friends and her ex-boyfriend. Albeit from a very brief relationship. 

Their short-lived fling had been full of arguments, hot make up sex and very little else. They were naturally attracted to each other, both intelligent and stubborn. Hermione didn't think that would ever change.

Both hated to admit it they were very similar in some ways and that was enough to ruin the relationship.

They had fallen back into a tentative friendship, but things had been weird when she started to date Blaise. For anyone else, they seemed to be as normal around each other as ever, but she and Draco knew differently. 

When Draco visited she always felt on edge, he looked at her with fire in his eyes and would occasionally make inappropriate comments in front of Blaise, just to get a reaction from her. She of course gave him one every time. She couldn't help herself.

She knew he was jealous, knew he wanted her back, but in her mind that ship had sailed. He had been with countless women since her and she loved Blaise. Now if only she could get her body to stop reacting to him every time he was around everything would be perfect.

There was a knock at her door, which broke her out of her reverie.

"Come in," she called, fanning herself with her hand as she did so.

In strolled the two men she had just been thinking about.

"Hey baby." Blaise leaned down to give her a kiss to her cheek. "Bloody hell its like an oven in here."

"You're telling me!"

"Surprised you haven't stripped down to just your underwear, Granger."

"You're hilarious Draco." She gave him the customary hug ignoring the smirk that plastered his face.

"Hermione is not one of your skanky flings Malfoy, she’s a good girl."

Hermione felt the blush gracing her face as Draco gave her a look over Blaise's shoulder.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" She changed the subject before Draco could speak again. She sometimes wondered if Blaise had just wiped from his mind that she and Draco had dated.

Blaise was much more into romance than Draco had ever been. Each time with Blaise felt like something special. With Draco half the time it had been frenzied sex somewhere they shouldn't have been doing it.

"We popped by to let you know that Anthony Goldstein is going to pop by today. His owl landed earlier to say he wanted to speak with you about something to do with the latest proposal you sent over."

"Of course he does, that man can't just sign anything off, we have to have at least two meetings before he will."

Blaise laughed. "You know its because he fancies the pants off you and its the only way he can get to spend any time with you."

"That's not true Blaise, he's a nice guy and I invited him and Padma over plenty of times. You call me a workaholic. That man never stops. Padma told me she's threatened to leave him and still it makes no difference."

"Luckily I'm not stupid enough to threaten that with you, my love."

Draco laughed, "You'd be a single man quicker than it takes Weasel to look confused when asked any question."

She ignored Draco's jibe at Ron. "You, my love, would never ask me that question."

She smiled as Blaise pulled her towards him and into her arms, kissing the top of her head.

"No, I wouldn't. You wouldn't be the Hermione I fell in love with if you changed."

"Seriously guys, I'm gonna be sick if this love fest continues anymore."

Hermione felt Blaise's chuckle rumble through him and with one last squeeze he released her.

"Come on, misery guts, let’s get this drinkathon started."

The two men started to leave.

"What time is Anthony coming over Blaise?"

"Umm, I'm not sure he said a time but it will be today."

"Remind me never to hire you as my secretary, Mr Zabini, you are shit!"

With another smile from her man and a smirk from Draco, the door shut behind them and she was left alone in peace once more.

\---------------

Two hours later and the office had gotten even warmer if that was even possible. It was muddling her brain; she swore it was melting!

She couldn't even open her window; it was a projection and nothing more.

She had now tied her hair up high to try and offer some cool air to her neck, anything to cool down even slightly. She had also undone a couple of buttons on her shirt and she had transfigured her trousers to a skirt almost as soon as Blaise and Draco had left. She was about to leave and go and complain to maintenance when there was a knock on the door.

Anthony. 

Perfect timing as ever.

She took the few final steps to the door and opened it and was greeted with the familiar face of the old Ravenclaw.

He was an attractive man and Hermione could see why he used to be popular amongst her old housemates. He was tall, with light sandy coloured hair. Unlike Draco he had a lovely tanned complexion. His skin was smooth and unblemished by anything. He also looked as if he worked out. Hermione wasn't sure if he did, she found it difficult to imagine him in any sort of exercise gear or a gym. 

But Anthony was a half blood and she knew from their past chats that his dad was a Muggle and they had lived mainly in the Muggle world for their youth. He still saw his Muggle friends. So who knew what he got up to in his spare time.

He smiled at her as she greeted him.

"Hello Hermione."

With his deep voice and handsome face Hermione could see why Padma stayed with him.

"You should smile more Anthony, it suits you."

He looked at her weirdly. "Umm, thanks?"

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I have no idea where that just came from. The heat in this office is befuddling my brain."

He chuckled. "It's ok Hermione. Maybe I'll take your advice."

She couldn't believe she had just said that to him. Flustered now, she pointed to the seat.

"Please take a seat. Can I get you a drink?"

"Just a water with some ice would be grand."

Thankfully the water machine in her office had broken, so she managed to escape down the hall to get him the drink he requested. Thankfully he also didn't ask why she didn't just use her wand to make him a drink.

Once back in her office she decided to sit opposite him rather than behind her desk. She knew he would probably be here for a couple of hours going over every last detail of her proposal. She decided she may as well be comfortable whilst she suffered through it.

"So you have some questions?"

"I have a lot of questions, Hermione, but none of which are work related."

She had been listening to the way he rolled her name as he spoke and almost missed what he had actually said.

"Sorry, what?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted you to explain to me more about your proposal."

"Why was it not clear?"

"No, it was fine, just sometimes I find that having explained in person can clarify some things that maybe I have misinterpreted."

"Oh ok, fine, from the beginning?"

He smiled, "That would be great."

"Ok, well...."

And so for the next half an hour she explained in detail her proposal. He sat quietly listening. She found his eyes intense and his attention never waivered, although occasionally his eyes would slip down from her face. About half way through she realised the buttons she had undone were now showing off the top of her lacy bra and from the way he smirked at her he had indeed noticed.

Maybe Blaise had been right; maybe he did like her. With a slight stutter she managed to continue her proposal and finish it.

"So, that's pretty much it, I think I need a drink, would you like another? Then we can go through any concerns of questions you may have."

"Just a top up for me."

In the slightly cooler hall, she realised she needed to get a hold of herself, she buttoned up her buttons again, sighing at how unprofessional and inappropriate she had been, admittedly it wasn’t on purpose.

Taking a deep breath she pushed through the door and back into her office. Anthony had moved and now perched on her desk. She handed him his drink and remained standing for a moment, sipping her own.

"I hope you didn't button those back up for my benefit. It is rather hot in here, I can understand the reasoning..."

"It's not..."

"Plus I was quite enjoying the view." He interrupted her.

She was speechless, had he actually just said that to her. His hand came up and brushed hers as he removed her glass from her hand and placed it next to his. Without speaking to her, his fingers came back up to the buttons and undid the two she had just done up and then a third.

"Much better."

The temperature in the room had suddenly increased by about ten degrees. Hermione felt like she was on fire. She wasn't sure what was happening here. 

"My, my, I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet. I wonder if I can change that."

Mind still muddled, she watched his fingers dip into his glass and pull out an ice cube.

"What..."

He brought the ice cube up to her neck, and suddenly the ice cube was trailing from her neck down her chest and dipping into the top of her lacy bra.

Her breath hitched and a little moan escaped. Horrified at herself she pulled away from him.

"So she awakes. The ice is nice on your hot skin, isn't it, my sweet."

"Anthony, this is so..."

"Good? Naughty? Right? I can see the desire in your eyes, Hermione. You want this."

"No, no, Anthony, I don't, I am engaged. I love Blaise."

"He'll never know."

"But I will. Who are you? This is not you, Anthony?"

"How would you know, Hermione? You don't know anything about me."

During this exchange he had stood up and slowly stepped towards her. Unconsciously she had stepped back and now found herself up against her office wall.

"You're a gentleman."

"And you're a good girl? I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want, Hermione, but you want this."

His fingertips ghosted down the same pathway that the ice cube had previously done. Her chest was heaving and she could see the desire in his eyes. She daren't look down and see just how much he wanted her.

"How'd you know I'm a good girl?" She whispered as he moved closer to her.

"I don't," he replied, and before she could refuse him, his lips were on hers and his tongue was demanding entry to her mouth. 

His hands were everywhere, running up her arms, trailing down her back as he pulled her into him. She felt his hands move to the front of her shirt and she felt it being torn apart, her ears registered the sound of the buttons hitting the floor, but the feeling of his smooth hands on her hot skin was enough to draw away her attention from any sane thought.

His mouth left hers and began to kiss and bite down her neck.

"I like you with your hair up, gives me access to this truly delectable neck of yours," he rasped between kisses.

His hands left her body and she heard his zipper being pulled down and then felt her skirt being pushed upwards. 

"I don't think you're a good girl at all. I don't think you've ever been a good girl, have you, Granger?"

She stilled for a moment, the only person who still called her Granger was Draco, he rarely called her by her first name, even when they had been together during sex she had always been Granger.

"Hard question, my dear? Let me give you something else to ponder over."

His hand pulled hers down and was suddenly full of his hard cock. She couldn't help compare his to both Draco's and Blaise’s; it didn't live up to either. Like the rest of him it was smooth, but neither long nor wide. 

"It's disappointing, isn't it?"

Stunned by his admission she pulled back from him.

"What?"

"When did you change your trousers to a skirt, Granger?"

She looked at him and saw the colour of his eyes begin to change. 

"Draco?" She screeched

"My eyes?" He asked absentmindedly. 

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Taking what’s mine for one last ride, Granger."

She suddenly held still as she felt rather than saw his cock elongate in her hand. She had always loved his cock, smooth and long.

"That's right Granger, you remember what that’s like don't you."

Looking at him, he was now back to normal except his hair was still slightly darker than normal.

"I'm going to take you now Granger and I know you're going to enjoy it. Whatever Blaise thinks, Good girl you are not."

"Good girls are bad girls who just haven't been caught, Draco."

He smirked as his lips found hers again and her hand began to move around him.

This continued for a few moments before he pulled away from her.

"It really is warm in here, Granger."

"You're telling me," she mumbled.

"Come with me," he pulled her back to her desk and sat her on top, grabbing the melting ice cubes as he did so.

"Here let’s cool you down."

He pulled down her bra so her breasts were free to him. With an ice cube in each hand he trailed them over both nipples, kissing and quieting her moans with his mouth.

"That's it, baby, sweet Merlin, I've missed you."

She pulled away. "This can't happen again, Draco. I love Blaise." 

"I know, now shush, I can't wait any longer."

She watched his face as he lined himself up before entering her in one swift move. Both groaned as she adjusted to him.

"How did you pull this off anyway?"

"Seriously you're going to question me whilst we do this."

"It'll distract you, wouldn't want you to come like a little school boy now would we?"

"I snuck away from Blaise at the first bar, he'd already drunk three pints and two shots of firewhisky. He wasn't going to miss me. Anthony was meeting you at your house, so when he arrived I knocked him out and voila here I am."

She pulled away from him, screeching, “You've knocked him out and left him at my house?!"

"It was worth it, I'll find a way to explain it to him later. Now shut up, I'm trying to fuck your brains out."

"You don't seem to be doing a very good job then, Malfoy." A deep voice from behind them broke through their haze.

"Blaise?!" Hermione cried out. Moaning straight after as Draco's thrust hit her.

Draco froze, his eyes finding Hermione's in panic.

"You don't think I knew you had gone, or where to? I know you better than anyone, Malfoy, I saw the cogs turning in your head before you had even formulated your plan earlier."

Hermione shoved Draco away from her and he quickly stuffed himself back into his trousers before turning and facing Blaise.

"I..." He started before Blaise cut him off.

"Anthony has been revived and sent on his way with no memory of you knocking him over the head with my cricket bat."

"You.. hit him over the head with a cricket bat?! Draco, you're a bloody wizard!" Hermione scolded him in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, I am truly. I just can't help myself around her." 

"I know. Always making inappropriate comments, trying to get her to give you a reaction. You think I didn't notice? You think I didn't know that the moment you two split up you wanted her back and as soon as you found out we were together that made you want her even more. Draco, I know you better than you know yourself."

"Look I'll leave, this wasn't Hermione's fault. I forced her."

"You didn't force her, Hermione was just as willing as you." Blaise cut in as Hermione was about to defend Draco.

"What? How would you know that?" Draco asked, completely confused now.

"I've been watching."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "I'm so sorry, Blaise, please, I don't know what came over me. I love you."

"I know you do, and I know neither of you would do something to hurt me. I'm just gutted you didn't ask me, Draco."

"Ask you what?" 

"To join in."

Silence filled the room as both Hermione and Draco took in what Blaise was saying, what he was suggesting.

"The summer heat invokes a kind of fleeting madness amongst us, wouldn't you say? I find that summer sins are the most forgivable especially if enjoyment by all can be had." He smirked at them both. "Now, if all are in agreement, I think Draco needs to get back to what he was doing."

Hermione watched him move over to them, as he reached her he kissed her mouth and caressed her bare skin, she had since pulled her bra up. His calloused fingers felt much nicer on her skin than Anthony's smooth ones.

"Come on, Draco, it's not like we haven't shared a witch before."

Hermione's eyes flew open at Blaise's admission.

"Back at Hogwarts, my love, seems like we are all learning things about each other today."

She saw Draco move closer and now she felt like prey between these two handsome men, her lover and her previous lover, both so different and yet she adored both for very different reasons.

She saw a look of understanding pass between Draco and Blaise and she knew they would be ok. This would be ok, for all of them. Whatever happened here today wouldn't ruin anything for the future.

She watched as Blaise grasped her hand and pressed it against the obvious bulge in his jeans before pulling it away and wrapping it around Draco once more.

Draco leaned in to kiss her mouth again and she felt herself being guided back towards her chair. The kiss ended and she felt Blaise's hand wrap around her ponytail and before she could move, his cock was stretching her mouth. Whilst Draco was long in length, Blaise made up for in girth. They were perfect opposites.

For the next few minutes her office was filled with gasps, moans and grunts. Suddenly her mouth was empty and she was being pulled back to her feet and spun around to face her future husband.

He pulled her down and she cried as she sunk down onto him, barely a moment passed before she cried out again as Draco entered her from behind. 

Blaise swallowed her cries with his kisses and Draco kissed and bit his way up and down her neck whilst the two men found their rhythm. 

Whilst the two men at once part was new to Hermione, she had partaken in most other things with Draco at one stage or another in their relationship. He knew how to work her body, as did her lover beneath her. 

Soon she was a mumbling mess, sweat pouring from their bodies. She wasn't sure when she had lost her clothes, but she realised apart from the heels she wore on her feet, she was naked between two fully clothed men.

She'd lost count of how many times they had made her orgasm and if they didn't finish soon she knew she would literally be a puddle on the floor. She felt rather than saw Draco coming, and just as she opened her eyes with another gasp, the brown orbs locked onto Blaise's and she felt him explode inside of her. 

She felt Draco pull himself away and slump onto the next chair as she bonelessly slumped onto Blaise.

His arm wrapped around her and she felt his kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you," she mumbled into his chest.

She felt his chuckle rumble through him for the second time that day.

"I think its safe to say you've been caught. Definitely a bad girl."

The three of them burst into laughter at that.

\----------------------

Later that evening, Hermione was getting dressed up ready to attend dinner with all of Blaise's friends as well as Harry and Ron, when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

She glanced down at the dress she was wearing; she had just put it on and was admiring herself in the mirror. The occasional vanity was allowed.

She walked do the door and opened it.

Draco stood there with a bouquet of pretty wild flowers.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and thank you."

"Come in, I'm just trying to find a pair of shoes to match."

He followed her into the room and she was aware of his every move. After that afternoon, it was as if she was super sensitized to everything he or Blaise did.

"What about those stripper heels you were wearing this afternoon whilst we fucked you, Granger?"

She blushed, but ignored him.

"I'll have you know, Malfoy, I do not own stripper heels as you so call them. They were stilettos."

"Stilettos at work? Are you asking for it? It’s no wonder Goldstein couldn't keep his hands off of you."

"Thanks to you, I'll never be able to look at that man in the same way again."

He laughed, "Don't worry Hermione as soon as he opens his mouth you'll remember it was I who fucked you."

"Yes, well." She smirked.

"Look, here are the flowers and those shoes you wore today really would go with that dress. You look amazing in it by the way. I don't want to push my luck with Blaise. As amazing as today was, it could have gone very differently and I appreciate that."

"Thank you, Draco, they are beautiful and thank you for today, it was amazing and let’s not think about what if, ok?"

"Deal." With a peck to her cheek and an insolent squeeze or her ass, he gave her his trademark smirk, and then he was gone. The door clicked shut behind him, leaving Hermione alone in her room.

"He's right you know? Those shoes do go well that that dress."

"Blaise!"

His arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Are you constantly watching me in the shadows?"

"Just as well I was this afternoon, I nearly missed out on understanding just out naughty my good girl is."

"Yes, well I'd rather you didn't keep creeping me out by hiding from me."

"If you wear those shoes I can guarantee you won't make it through the night without being shagged against a wall, baby."

"You, my love, have a dirty mouth."

"You can't wear those shoes now without me imagining you stuck between Draco and I, can you? If you want to wear them by all means, but the dirty mouth is just the beginning."

"I think I know what shoes I'll be wearing then and if you're lucky Mr Zabini I might even be your private stripper at your Stag party next week. As long as you abide by the no touching rule."

"Maybe I'll invite Draco along and see how long you can hold out on not asking to be touched, Miss Granger."

"Challenge accepted." She smirked, turning and kissing him as if she was starved.

"Come, we wouldn't want to be late for dinner, my darling," he rasped breaking away from her kiss, "especially since I get you for desert."

Laughing they walked hand in hand out of the room.


End file.
